leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marshadow (Pokémon)
|} Marshadow (Japanese: マーシャドー Marshadow) is a dual-type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation VII. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Marshadow was officially revealed on April 7, 2017. Biology Marshadow is a gray, bipedal Pokémon. The area around its face resembles that of certain headgear such as a helmet with three horn-like protrusions on top. It has a bulb on each arm as well as a collar that wraps around its neck. Its eyes are orange with yellow pupils. Above each eye is a spot that is the same color as its pupils. It has two trails of shadows coming out from behind its legs. When angered or attacking, such as using its , Marshadow's fighting spirit will begin to burn, causing it to become Zenith Marshadow. In this state, its headgear, bulbs, and collar flare up and change to a forest-green and yellowish color. Marshadow's eyes will also flare up when in this state, but do not change in color. Very few people have seen it, so its existence was the stuff of legends and myths. A cautious Pokémon, Marshadow sinks into the shadows to ensure it is not noticed while it observes its surroundings.http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon/marshadow/ Marshadow is known to hide in the shadows of others in order to become stronger by copying their power and movements. As seen in the anime, Marshadow is capable of causing nightmares. Marshadow is the only known Pokémon capable of learning the move and exclusive Z-Move . In the anime Major appearances Marshadow (M20) Marshadow debuted in a major role in I Choose You!, where it was revealed to be a guide from the shadows who leads those chosen by to be the Rainbow Hero. Minor appearances Marshadow made its main series debut in The Dex Can't Help It!, where wanted to record its data, but couldn't due to it not being inside its Pokédex. Another inhabiting the Pokédex managed to take a blurry picture of the Marshadow, but deleted it afterwards. In the manga In the movie adaptations A Marshadow appeared in . It reappeared in ICYR2. In the TCG Other appearances ]] Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Marshadow appears as a Poké Ball summon. It stuns foes with shadows, then strikes them with a powerful blow from . Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} In side games In events |Mount Tensei Marshadow|All|Japan|50|July 2, 2017 July 15 to September 30, 2017|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mount Tensei Marshadow}} |Mount Tensei Marshadow|PAL region|Online|50|September 30, 2017 to February 23, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mount Tensei Marshadow}} |Mount Tensei Marshadow|American region|Online|50|October 9, 2017 to February 23, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mount Tensei Marshadow}} |Mount Tensei Marshadow|Japanese region|Online|50|November 17, 2017 to February 16, 2018 March 29 to May 31, 2018|link=List of Japanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Asian Mount Tensei Marshadow}} |Mount Tensei Marshadow|American region|Online|50|November 17, 2017 to February 16, 2018 March 29 to May 31, 2018|link=List of American region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Asian Mount Tensei Marshadow}} |Mount Tensei Marshadow|PAL region|Online|50|November 17, 2017 to February 16, 2018 March 29 to May 31, 2018|link=List of PAL region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Asian Mount Tensei Marshadow}} |Mount Tensei Marshadow|Taiwanese region|Online|50|November 17, 2017 to February 16, 2018 March 29 to May 31, 2018|link=List of Taiwanese region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mount Tensei Marshadow}} |Mount Tensei Marshadow|Korean region|Online|50|December 21, 2017 to February 28, 2018|link=List of Korean region serial code event Pokémon distributions in Generation VII#Mount Tensei Marshadow}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Marshadow. * Marshadow is the only Pokémon whose combination is unresisted by any existing Pokémon—the only type combination to resist both and is the currently unused /Ghost. * Marshadow is the last Pokémon in the Alola Pokédex in Pokémon Sun and Moon. * Marshadow's Japanese name and its romanization were revealed in a tweet of their trademark on April 10, 2016. * In Pokémon Sun and Moon, Marshadow has a base experience yield of 120. Origin Marshadow may be based on . It also shares traits with and from . Name origin Marshadow may be a combination of ''martial arts, , and shadow. In other languages Related articles * Marshadow (M20) Notes External links |} Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Promotion-only Pokémon de:Marshadow es:Marshadow fr:Marshadow it:Marshadow ja:マーシャドー zh:玛夏多